ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Banjo The Woodpile Cat (Reboot) Transcript
Act 1: Banjo's Beginning Chapter 1: The Night Banjo was Born (Song "He Couldn't Be Good" plays as the scene cuts to a map of Utah followed by the opening credits. It eventually zooms to a map of Payson, Utah. Finally, it zooms to a small farm with a woodpile as the song and credits. It is nighttime at the farm and the camera zooms to the house) Narrator: Our story begins one night at the Jones residence. On this special night, three kittens are born... (In the living room, a family and their cats look at the basket of hairless kittens with their eyes closed) Banjo’s father - ah. Two girls and a boy. Banjo’s mother - and one of them looks a lot like you. Banjo's father: Heh, he sure does. Hmm... what names do you suggest? Banjo’s mother - One will be called Emily, one will be Jean. And He’ll be called...? Banjo’s Father - Uh... (hears banjo music from a radio.) Banjo? Banjo's mother: Banjo? Very cute name. And once a few days pass... Man: (To the woman) Well, Mary, I guess we have the luckiest cats in the world. Mary: Indeed we do, George. (Mary and George's daughter, Penelope, goes by Banjo's mother and father) Penelope: They're all adorable! (To her parents) Mama, papa, do we have enough cat food to feed them? Mary: Of course, Penelope. We just bought enough food. (Banjo's parents look out the window. The stars are twinkling tonight) Banjo's mother: Rusty, it looks like we've got a bright future ahead of us. Rusty: Yes. You’re right, Amber. (A few days later, On a moonless night, Banjo and his sisters have grown a little with fur and are about to open their eyes in a few moments. Penelope, Rusty, Amber, George and Mary notice this and smile) Amber - Here it comes, Rusty. (Emily opens Her Eyes first, then Jean, then Banjo.) Rusty: Hello there. (in Banjo’s point of view, He sees a blurry Rusty, then the blurs even out.) (Each of the kittens rise up and look around in curiosity. Banjo slowly approaches Rusty.) Rusty: Hello there, Banjo. (Banjo looks up and sees His father’s face. Then Banjo feels His father’s wrist, and falls asleep.) Amber: Isn't he cute? Rusty: He sure is. (Rusty softly scratches Banjo‘s head as Emily and Jean approach Amber) Mr. Jones: If I have my camera, this would have been a moment that we can treasure for generations. (Rusty, along with Amber and their kittens look up at the night sky.) Rusty - Amber, Kids, look at the sky. (They look up.) It’s a beautiful sight, isn’t it? And with that many stars in the sky, You can only imagine. (Transition to a few weeks later...) Narrator: However, as Banjo grew up, the real trouble began... Chapter 2: Banjo's Mischief (At sunrise, Banjo sees a chicken leave the coop and He tries to stop the chicken from leaving.) Banjo - Hey, come back! stop! Emily - Jean, looks like Banjo’s having some trouble. Jean - I’ll say. Chickens can be tricky to control. (Rusty chases Banjo) Rusty - Banjo, chasing a chicken will make them more erratic! Banjo - What?! (Mr. Jones steps outside and notices Banjo, Rusty and the chicken running) Mr. Jones: Doggone it, Banjo! (Mr. Jones chases Banjo, as well.) Banjo - (To the running chicken) Come on, go back to the coop! Rusty - Son, I said chasing a chicken will make them erratic. Banjo - What's erratic mean? (Rusty sighs exasperatedly) Rusty - It means unpredictable! Mr. Jones - (To Banjo) Stop chasing that chicken! (Banjo trips, then the chicken turns around and pecks Banjo mercilessly.) Rusty - Banjo! (Mr. Jones shoos the chicken away from Banjo.) Mr. Jones: Henrietta, you leave Banjo alone and go back to the coop! (Henrietta does so) Mr. Jones: That was close. At least Henrietta won’t try anything like that again. Rusty - Son, I hope You learned something. Banjo - Yes, dad. Never let the chicken leave the coop, ever. Rusty - No, No. never chase a chicken to go back to the coop. Emily - Not even our brother deserved being pecked like that. Jean - You said it. Narrator - Of course, that wasn't the end of it... (Transition to Banjo gathering twigs and broken branches in a pile, with Rusty noticing.) Rusty - What are you doing, Banjo? Banjo - Well, Dad, I’m constructing a woodpile. I mean, that includes branches and twigs, right? Rusty - Uh... Yes. Just... make sure you don't get yourself hurt. Um... are some of the branches rotting? Because rotted wood could have poison ivy or termites. (Banjo checks the branches) Banjo - Hmm. I can’t tell. most of the bark is intact, but... the insides are dark. (He moves on to make His woodpile as His father starts to worry, the a scene changes to morning) Narrator - After a few days went on, Banjo was determined to make as big a woodpile as possible. Banjo - Whew. it took three days, but it's complete. and it's all mine. Emily - Banjo, what is that? Jean - Looks like a tree half-buried. Banjo - It's a woodpile. (Climbs up on the woodpile) and if You think You can steal it from Me, you're sorely mistaken. Emily - Well, He's got the "sorely" part right. Jean - I don't think Our brother should even be on the woodpile at all. (Banjo starts to twitch) Banjo - Uh-oh. (He falls down and twists His ankle.) Ow! Emily - Ow is right. Jean - You heard something like “the bigger they are”, right? (They both laugh, but they stop the second they see Rusty.) Rusty - (Checking the ankle) Hmm. It’s not too serious. It’ll be okay after a few days, son. (He sees Emily and Jean try to sneak off.) also... (Emily and Jean react.) laughing at others expense, including your brother is not allowed. (Emily and Jean feel bad.) I mean, what if Banjo had a more serious injury, or worse? (Inside the barn at night, Rusty has a conversation with His son.) Rusty - Son, I know You’re only trying to help, keeping the chickens from leaving the farm, gathering wood for the winter, but it didn’t help much. but Once Your ankle heals, I’ll give You a task that most cats couldn’t fail at. Believe me. Banjo - I— ok, Dad. (The sun rises over the farm.) Narrator - After a few days, Rusty felt that it was time for His son to catch mice and rats. Thus... Rusty - Son, Your new task will be a mouser. Banjo - But doesn’t being a mouse involve having a taste for cheese, or becoming small as that barn doorstop? (Rusty tries to stifle His laughter.) Rusty - No! No. What I mean to say is that I'm going to teach how to catch a mouse and eat it. (Banjo’s Sisters and Mother see what’s going on.) Banjo - wha-- Doesn't a mouse taste horrible or do they have... diseases? Rusty - You'd never know. (Rusty sees a rat.) There’s one! get Him! (Banjo goes after the rat, but while Chasing the rat, Banjo accidentally knocks over an empty milk carrier and bucket, then crashes into a hay bale. But Banjo manages to get the Rat.) Banjo - I finally got it! Rusty: Well, now that you've got the rat, you'll have to eat it. Banjo - Hmm. (Sniffs the rat.) weird smell, (Licks the rat.) Ugh! Tastes worse! Rusty - Son, don’t be so picky! (Amber enters) Amber - What’s going on, Rusty? Rusty: Well, Banjo caught the rat, and will eat it. Amber - Eat it? Banjo - (to the rat.) I’m letting You go. But, promise Me You won’t come back to cause any trouble. (The rat panics and leaves the farm.) Rusty: (facepalming) No, no, no, Banjo. Capturing the rat, and telling it to leave is a bad idea. Amber - Rusty, Our kids are still young. Besides, look at Emily and Jean. (They see their daughters closing their eyes.) not even they want to eat a mouse at their age. Rusty: I know, Amber, but Banjo has to eventually learn that life isn't all fun and games. besides, chances are that rat will come back and believe Me, it won't be alone. Amber - You can't force-feed maturity, Rusty. things take time. Narrator: As more time passed, Banjo started to become a bit mischievous around the Jones farm. (images of Banjo climbing a woodchip silo.) Emily's Voice - You could get stuck the second You're inside. Banjo's Voice - Aw, haven't You heard of "Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained"? (In image of Banjo stuck in a tree.) Jean's voice - We'd... better get Dad to help Banjo down. (An Image of Banjo slipping and sliding on a frozen pond as His sisters laugh.) Rusty voice - Well, at least He didn't cause any trouble today. Chapter 3: Off to Obedience School (Inside the house, Banjo listens to a radio.) Man in Radio - So, You're saying a cat's most sensitive body part is the whiskers? Man in Radio 2 - Yes. the pain You could say is worse than a bee sting on a cat's paws. Banjo - Hmm. Really? (Outside, Banjo is asleep.) Emily - Um, Jean, is Banjo...? Jean - Maybe... (Shakes up Banjo's head causing Him to wake up.) Emily - Yah! Zombie! Banjo - Sisters, Wait! A Radio show says that a cat's whiskers are more sensitive than anywhere on a cat's body. Is that true? Emily - Of course a cat's whiskers are very sensitive! They're vital to Our way of life! Banjo - Really? Narrator: Later that night, Mr. Jones had put up with Banjo's antics for the last time. So, he knew what had to be done. (At the living room, The Jones family gathers around.) Mr. Jones: I have had it up to here with Banjo's shenanigans. It's high time he learns how to grow up! (Banjo stirs from the noise) Mr. Jones: I say that we should send him to the Midvale obedience school. Mrs. Jones: But, George, he's only a kitten. You can’t rush maturity. Besides, isn’t It for puppies? Mr. Jones: Mary, I have done some research on that school and its brochure says that it also accepts cats. Mrs. Jones - Still, it’s over 60 miles away. Mr. Jones: Mary, if you don't mind my saying so, Banjo must learn that not everything in life is all fun and games. (Banjo overheard this and feels sad) Mr. Jones: Sooner or later, he has to grow up to be a proper cat. Banjo - (thinking) A proper cat? (sheds tears then heads for the woodpile and sleeps under it.) Rusty's Voice: Banjo has to eventually learn that life isn't all fun and games. Mr. Jones' Voice: Banjo must learn that not everything in life is all fun and games. (Banjo then starts to cry as He sleeps alongside His sisters, who were partially awake.) Banjo: (Crying) I don't think Mr. Jones and Dad love me anymore... I guess I should leave home tomorrow... (Back inside the house...) Penelope: Please, papa, don't send him away! Mr. Jones: Penelope, keep out of this. I'm going to call the obedience school first thing in the morning. (Transition to the next morning) Narrator: Sure enough, Mr. Jones kept his word. By the next morning... (Mr. Jones picks up an asleep Banjo and puts Him in an animal crate.) Obedience School Driver - Worry not, Mr. Jones. Before the week is over, Banjo will be more well behaved. Mr. Jones: Well, see that he does. (Banjo starts to wake up.) Banjo - Ahh... Wha— (Finds out He’s in an animal crate.) What In— I’m in an animal crate? I’m being taken to an animal shelter? Mr. Jones: (To the Driver) And make sure that he becomes proper and obedient by the end of the month. Driver - You can count on it. (They drive away in the van as Banjo looked at His family while shedding tears.) Banjo - They... they gave Me up. (Sheds Tears.) Narrator: And that was the day that Banjo's adventure began.... Act 2: Banjo's Adventure Chapter 4: Welcome to Salt Lake City (In the crate, Banjo is trying to get out.) Narrator - As The truck was few miles away from the obedience school, Banjo who believed that the family gave Him up to the shelter, tries desperately to get out. Banjo - Someone! Anyone! Help! (Tries to get out, and when the truck hits a bump, the truck’s back door opens, and Banjo’s crate falls out and lands on the road which breaks apart, as the truck drives away.) Ow. (Banjo looks around) Banjo: Where am I? There’s not many trees, and so Loud... worse, I can never go home... (He is too frightened to walk around, But slowly approaches a small alley.) Category:Transcripts Category:Don Bluth films